


Naturally, Keith wanted not to undress in front of lance.

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Depression, Dissociation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: Hunk isn't lances boyfriend.But Keith thinks he is. And so does everyone else.(Reminder: this is UNEDITED)





	1. The threat to be beaten with lances chanclas, was not to be reckoned with

Unhappy. That's was Keith's current all around mood is. But, lately, his life has been even more shit, with Shiro traveling around the world with Matt, and not even bothering to text his own brother. And his antidepressants ran out. There's that too. So, when he heard that Lance has a boyfriend. Keith was. Well. To put it lightly, Not okay. 

It was all he could think about. He couldn't even rant to it about it to his brother, because, well, to put it loosely, he's to busy sucking Matt's dick to care about Keith's stupid crush. Keith felt hurt. More than he has in ages. 

He honestly didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, just to see his notifications empty and lance being carried to school but his wonderful, soft, kind boyfriend, Hunk. 

Worst part Is, Keith can't even hate the guy! He makes the best food and is way to kind for his own good. He wants so bad for hunk to be a dick, just so he can hate him. But Keith thinks hunk is better for lance then he ever will be. Hunk is loving, soft and welcoming. Keith is the opposite. The complete and utter opposite. 

\---

Keith lay alone in bed. No Shiro barging in to ask what he's been up to, what he's recently been writing. No happy thoughts of lance. Every time Keith even thinks of lance, all he can see is hunk and lance. Together and happy. So Keith shoves his face in his pillow and turns the speakers blasting so loud he gets a noise complaint from the neighbors. 

Keith's mom comes barging at ten pm, to Keith in the exact same spot he's been laying in bed all day, music echoing through the house. He doesn't bat an eye as she yells at him to turn the music off and that he'll get his antidepressants next week. He blocks her out, like he always does in his depressive episodes. 

\---

Three weeks. It lasts three weeks. That's almost a month. A fucking month. An entire three weeks of Keith not showering, not talking, not smiling, nothing but laying in bed and flushing his antidepressants down with cold water. They don't help. They his make him gain weight, and make him feel woozy a couple of hours before he passes out. Shiro doesn't text. His phone just gathers dust. 

Then Keith is forced out of bed. His mom screams and yells for him just to get up and shower, but he doesn't move. His limbs feel too heavy. She drags her son out of bed, dresses him like he's a three year old, brushes his teeth and pulls His overgrown hair into a ponytail. She makes sure he smells decent when they leave. His mom practically shoves him out of the car when she drops him off at school. Keith sees people staring at his greasy hair and face. But. He doesn't care much. 

He drags his feet, eyes on the floor, slowly moving to class. His teacher smiles at him. He doesn't smile back. 

Keith hasn't had this bad of on episode in a while. The last time was two years ago, when Shiro went on a camping trip with Pidge and Lance. Mom had to pick up Shiro early, because keith wouldn't get up or talk after two days of not having his brother. He's gotten better. This time, it took him four months without him, two months with daily phone calls, but the last two without anything. 

Keith heads outside at lunch, and plans on staying there the rest of the day, he'd deal with his mom yelling at him for skipping classes later. The sun shines. It is warm on Keith's skin. 

Keith's head plunks on the picnic table, but only a few seconds later, he hears a voice. 

Not just any voice. 

Lances. 

“Keith?” Keith doesn't respond. He hears Lance sitting across from him. Their knees touch. 

“You look like shit.” lance jokes, but he doesn't get a laugh. He gets a shrug. Keith's head is still firmly pressed against the wood of the picnic table. 

“I know. Represents the inside. Absolute shit.” Keith can't help but to make depressing comments. It just kinda comes out. Lance takes it as a joke, and laughs his stupid laugh. 

“So, why'd ya miss school for so long?” 

“It's called depression, lance. Now leave me alone.” Keith is blunt. He can just see lances concerned face, even though his eyes are closed and his head is pressed against a picnic table. 

“Is it because Shiro? I know you don't like him gone. He called me earlier today, and he's all good though. He should be getting back soon.” Lance tries to reach forward and put a hand on Keith's shoulder, but the raven flinches away. 

“So he's just choosing to ignore me. Fun.” Keith can feel anger rise up in his throat. All the emotions he hasn't felt in the past three weeks rise up on him. Keith stands up quickly, and grabs his shit, and starts to try and walk off the emotions. He tries to not explode. He starts his way home, but hears lances feet walking quickly to catch up. 

“Keith, buddy, calm down.” Keith can feel himself buzzing with anger. Lances feet pad behind him. 

“Lance. Go. Now.” 

“Buddy, common. You really expect me to leave you like this?” Keith turns around sharply, and lance stumbles back a bit because there faces were really close. 

“What's ‘this’?” 

“A mess. Keith, you're a mess. And you know what I'm gonna Do? I'm going to take you home and fix you right up and you're gonna look me in the eye and tell me what the hell you're feeling or so help me God I will take my mother's chanclas and beat you with them myself.” 

\---

Keith had cooled down a bit, he had let lance walk him home, and he was now at the door. Keith hesitated in unlocking it with his key. If he just made a run for it, he could escape. His mother wasn't home. It's not like lance has her number. He could call Shiro, but it's not like he'd care much. 

“Keith. Open. The. Door.” Lance sounded so mad and frustrated, that Keith actually wanted to open the door for him. 

But there was no way in hell that was happening. 

Keith's eyes glanced towards the sidewalk, and just like that, lance grabbed his hand to keep him in place. 

“Don't even think about it, buddy.” Keith sighs and unlocks the door. 

\--- 

Naturally Keith wanted not to undress in front of lance. And he didn't want to step into a tub full of lavender smelling bubbles. But he did because the threat to be beaten with lances chanclas, was not to be reckoned with. So there he was, sitting in a purple bubble bath naked in front of one of Shiro's best friends. In complete silence. 

“So. Keith. What seems to be the problem.” Lance leans forward playing with the bubbles. Keith glares at the tan good-looking boy. 

“Oh, I really don't know Lance. Maybe it's that fact I was forced into a bathtub to talk about my feelings.” sarcasm leaked from his words. 

“Enough with the bullshit, Keith. Tell me what's wrong.” lances serious face caught the attention of the raven haired boy. Keith sunk deeper in the tub, letting the ends of his overgrown hair sink in the water. He takes a deep breath. 

“Shiro hasn't called in two months. I know missing his this much is stupid but he's the only person who isn't left me. I had many foster homes before this. Many people who didn't love me or just used me for… things. It feels like he's leaving me. Ever since he got with Matt, he's never home but he always calls. He always makes sure that I'm okay. But when he doesn't, I can disappear and no one would notice or care. And my life has always felt like that, so when Shiro started caring, and he started loving me, I never expected to feel so betrayed just because he doesn't call me or ask if I'm okay. Just because maybe he's finally getting bored of me just like everyone else did.” Keith sunk deeper, hating that he's even admitting this, and hating even more that he has tears streaming down his face. Lance runs his fingers through Keith's hair gently, and starts gently starts washing it. 

“I wish I could say I knew how you feel. But I really don’t.” 

“It's because people love you lance. The only people in this world that love me is Shiro and my mom.” 

“You're wrong about that, Keith. I love you.” Keith's breath hitches, and his eyes dart around his face. Lance starts rinsing his hair out gently. Keith hates how his eyes burn with tears, because he knows that the way Lance loves him is a way that he has never wanted. Like a friend. 

That's what he thought until lance leaned forward and kissed him. Keith had no time to process lances soft lips because Lance pulled back. 

“I thought you had a boyfriend.” 

Lance laughs. 

“No, Keith, I don't have a boyfriend.”


	2. Keith didn't magically feel okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looks at himself for the first time in awhile.

“What the fuck.” Keith whispered into the air. Because _ what the fuck.  _ Lance DOESN'T have a boyfriend named hunk? Lance doesn't have any boyfriend at all? 

 

Keith hears Lance's loud obnoxious, adorable laugh fill the bathroom. 

 

The blue eyed boy pulls a flushed Keith out of the bath. Lance wrapped a towel around Keith's waist and promptly left when Keith snapped “I rather not be humiliated more today, thanks.” 

 

The raven dressed quickly, pulling on his uncomfortable jeans and black sweatshirt. His limbs felt unfamiliar to doing the task, he hadn't dressed himself in a while. He looked in the mirror and suddenly felt very aware of how many pimples he had, how long his hair had grown, how out of shape he was. He was being completely swallowed by his clothes, not having worked out or eaten decently in a month. 

 

Keith didn't recognize himself at all. 

 

Keith didn't know how lance could stand kissing him. His lips were chapped, irritated, peeling. Keith didn't understand how lance could even  _ like _ him, he was a hot head, quiet, snappy, and he very easily fit into the  _ emo _ category. Lance was very much the opposite. 

 

A loud knock sounded at the door. 

 

“You're taking forever, mullet.” 

 

“I'll be out in a second, lance.” Keith said, turning away from the mirror. Keith quickly took a piss, and opened the door to find lance ready to knock again. 

 

Keith didn't magically feel okay. The heavy feeling still settled in his stomach, and he still hated (really really fucking missed) shiro. Lance kissed him, and revealed there was no boyfriend, which made him feel a bit better. He felt bad for not bouncing off the walls, because the biggest crush he's ever had, just fucking kissed him and confessed. But everything feels weird and fuzzy and not quite real. Nothing in his head connected with his feelings. 

 

Keith moved passed him, into the living room, and curled in a ball on the couch, wanting to disappear.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lance plopped down on the couch. Keith just groaned, tucking his head under a throw pillow. 

 

It smelled like shiro. 

 

Keith threw the thing away, it knocked over a vase that shattered on the ground. The raven felt himself getting heated again, anger flowing through him in waves. Frustration built in his stomach. 

 

“Dude! What the hell!?” Keith turned away from lance when he ran to the vase. 

 

Lance busied himself with cleaning up water, flowers and shards of porcelain while Keith sat, staring at the couch cushions, mind gone. 


End file.
